<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Butterflies by Windfighter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654042">Chasing Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter'>Windfighter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are staking out some criminals. Not so much staking out as chasing them. And honestly less chasing them and more being chased.</p><p>How did life get this complicated?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short thing I suddenly wanted to write because I was thinking about BBC's Sherlock and That Scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started as a stakeout, then turned into a chase because Sherlock was a Dramatic Bitch and (although he would never admit it) he loved running. And now they were being chased. By the poilce. Because Nothing was ever simple when Sherlock Holmes was around. They rounded one corner after the other, John having to take twice as many steps to keep up with the taller man. He was running out of breath but Sherlock looked like he could still run for hours.</p><p>Another corner, through a pair of doors and they found themselves in a mall. For literally anyone else that would have been great, but for the world famous detective it was not an easy place to slip under the radar. People were already turning their heads, looking at John and Sherlock and whispering among themselves. Sherlock led him up one floor, but there was nowhere to go from there. Back down. John could see the police entering the mall as well now.</p><p>Sherlock's arm around his shoulder. It pulled him to the side. Sherlock leaned down, their lips locked together, Sherlock's arms and collar hiding their faces from view. Sherlock pulled away and John gasped.</p><p>”What in the everliving FUCK was that?”</p><p>Sherlock didn't look at him, too busy checking if the coast was clear.</p><p>”Public display of affection makes people uncomfortable.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”I heard it in a movie, the theory seems correct.”</p><p>”Sherlock, that was NOT how our first kiss was supposed to happen!”</p><p>Sherlock turned, stared at John.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Hm?”</p><p>”You said...”</p><p>”No, I didn't.”</p><p>John corrected his coat, cleared his throat.</p><p>”They went left, we heading right?”</p><p>Sherlock blinked, shook his head and nodded. They were running again, out of the mall. John lifted his hand and touched his lips, his eyes locked on Sherlock's back. The stakeout had turned into a chase, but he was no longer sure who was chasing who.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>